Jugar con fuego quema
by OlivierCash
Summary: Sion se sentía triste por el abandono de Ryner en mitad del campo de batalla e intenta consolarse de la peor manera. Miran/Sion y un muy de fondo Ryner/Sion


**Antes de nada,Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu pertenece esta escrita por Takaya Kagami e ilustrada por Saori Toyota. Aunque para este fic me basó en el anime.**

* * *

Los primeros rayos del Sol se colaban tímidamente en la habitación, acabando justo en sus cerrados ojos. Al notar esos rayos, el rey de pelo blanco comenzó a despertar. Y así lo hizo, pero no abrió sus ojos, sol se giró un poco para que los rayos de Sol no le dieran directamente en los ojos.

Notó como su compañero de cama había colocado uno de sus brazos sobre su desnuda cintura, sin embargo, no se le hacía algo agradable. Ni si quiero podía saber si su compañero de cama estaba despierto o dormido. Deseaba que estuviera dormido, deseaba poder irse de ahí y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pero había ocurrido y eso era algo que solo le hacía sentido culpable. Había sido un idiota, había cometido mil y un errores que solo habían conseguido que Ryner, la persona a la que realmente amaba, le abandonara. Le extrañaba demasiado, aunque frente a los demás pusiera su mejor sonrisa, en verdad no estaba ni mucho menos contento.

Se sentía vacío, no podía sacar a Ryner de sus pensamientos, a todas horas le recordaba y con él, venía el recuerdo de su error. Solo quería lo mejor para Ryner, pero siendo el Rey y con todo lo que tenía, no pudo evitar que tomar esa decisión de ordenar su muerte si se descontrolaba. Le dolió hacerlo en su momento y en ese instante le dolía todavía mas haberlo hecho.

Notó como su compañero de cama se removía, se estaba despertando. Movió un poco el brazo que tenía sobre su cintura, Sion se sintió incomodo. Habría dado todo su reino porque al abrir los ojos y girarse, el que hubiera estado a su lado fuera Ryner.

Su compañero lo atrajo hacía su pecho y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pálido hombro de Sion. El pelo blanco de este le dio en toda la cara, sin embargo lo disfrutó y aspiró el aroma de su cabello como si fuera el olor más fabuloso del mundo. Sion solo quería apartarlo. Pero ya había cometió el error de acostarse con él y ahora tenía que asumir las consecuencias.

— Mi rey— murmuró Miran, sin sacar la cabeza de entre sus cabellos— Se que estáis despierto.

Sion abrió los ojos sin ninguna gana. Era hora de afrontar la realidad, era hora de afrontar su estúpido error. Se giró un poco para poder ver a Miran, quien apartó la cabeza de su pelo.

— Buenos días—susurró desganado.

Miran pasó la mano por la cara de Sion, como una suave caricia. Porque Miran si sentía algo por Sion, lo que este se preguntaba era si Miran sentía algo que se acercara al amor, o por el contrario, era una extraña obsesión.

Y si, Sion sabía que Miran sentía algo por él. Se había dado cuenta desde hacía tiempo, simplemente había querido usar esos sentimientos a su favor.

El día en el que se percató de esos sentimientos, se dio cuenta de que Miran le sería fiel hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara. Pero, en ese momento, sabía que se había pasado de la raya. Había intentado jugar con fuego, había intentado consolarse con Miran, para no sentirse solo, para intentar olvidar que Ryner le había abandonado en mitad de un campo de batalla. Y lo único que había logrado, era sentirse terriblemente culpable, en resumen, se había quemado. Sentía que había engañado a Ryner, aunque su relación pareció acabar en ese campo de batalla.

Mas todavía lo quería y se negaba a dejar de hacerlo, se negaba a creer que todo había acabado tan fácilmente. Miran lo sacó de sus pensamientos robándole un beso. Había estado tan distraído con sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta de como Miran se había ido acercando.

— Le veo muy pensativo— comentó Miran.

Pasó la mano por la mejilla de Sion, con una suave caricia. Miran se había quedado sentado en la cama y tomó con suavidad la cabeza de Sion para apoyarla en su regazo y juguetear un poco con los mechones que caían sobre su cara.

Sion se veía muy tenso y la desnudez en la que se encontraban en esos momentos no le ayudaba.

— Estaba pensando en un asunto personal— dijo, no quería contarle lo de Ryner a Miran, sospechaba que acabaría mal, especialmente para Ryner— ¿Qué sientes por mí Miran?— preguntó con curiosidad, en verdad quería descubrirlo.

—Por ti destruiría todos los reinos existentes, por ti mataría a todas las personas que se interpusieran en tu camino, por ti haría lo que fuera que te hiciera feliz, sin importar lo que fuera— se agachó sobre él para depositar otro beso en los labios de Sion— Tú eres mi mundo.

Era lo que se temía, era precisamente lo que temía. Miran lo quería a su extraña manera, totalmente concorde a su personalidad. Se sintió mal, porque incapaz de sentir lo mismo, ni siquiera algo parecido por él.

—Se que vos no sentís lo mismo por mí—soltó Miran con una terrorífica sonrisa que heló la sangre de Sion, no se esperaba que le dijera—Mas no os preocupéis por ello, yo me encargare de que cambiéis de opinión—murmuró, muy cerca de su cara, para acabar con un apasionado beso, al cual Sion no respondió.

Sion se quedó helado ante eso, porque Miran no era la victima. Miran iba a aprovecharse de todo eso para conseguirlo a él y eso no era algo agradable, no era algo para nada agradable. Sintió que tenía que poner los puntos sobre las ies, pero en ese momento, no se vio con las fuerzas de ello y simplemente, se dejó llevar por Miran, sabiendo que eso solo le causaría más dolor.


End file.
